DBZ Haiku
by Lyonette
Summary: What would they write if the DBZ characters were asked to write a haiku?


Haiku is Japanese poem consisting of 5 – 7 – 5 or 5 – 7 – 5 – 7 – 7 syllables.  
  
Here I used the second rule. These are the things I'd say if I were the character………  
  
  
  
  
  
Chichi - Her life must be stressful with financial crisis.  
  
  
  
We don't have money  
  
Goku better stop eating  
  
Just LOOK at this check,  
  
I can't afford any more food  
  
You get a job, Goku!  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku - Poor Saiyan can't help his cravings.  
  
  
  
Give me food, dammit  
  
Don't blame my big appetite  
  
Kamehameha! *kaboom  
  
Yeah that'll do it, Chichi  
  
Just shut up and bring me food  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta - He says this over and over.  
  
  
  
I'm the Saiyan prince  
  
Don't make me repeat again  
  
Back off, KAKAROT! *kaboom  
  
No one can get in my way  
  
Bow to me and leave me alone  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks - The same could be said to Bra.  
  
  
  
Who the hell named me?  
  
What kind of odd parents would  
  
Name their kid like this?  
  
Don't call me an underwear  
  
I deserve a better name  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo - Do not bother him.  
  
  
  
I'm Kamiccolo  
  
Also bad Majunior  
  
So what if I'm green  
  
You came here to tell me that?  
  
Don't disturb my meditation!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dende - I'd love to be Kami, though being stuck in that place isn't so fun.  
  
  
  
Here at the Lookout,  
  
I gaze down at men below  
  
Humans are crazy  
  
They ought to set their feet down  
  
I'm never bored gazing down *sigh  
  
  
  
  
  
Majin Buu - He sure is a blob but tough enough to knock out Gohan with a punch.  
  
  
  
Cookie, chocolate, yum!  
  
Stop blasting me like that  
  
Or me eat you up!  
  
Me not stupid pink fat blob,  
  
Me lovely pink marshmallow  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan - His sense of coolness is just classic.  
  
  
  
Don't make fun of my  
  
Great Saiyaman costume.  
  
You're just jealous  
  
Of my splendid popularity  
  
One more thing, my dance is COOL  
  
  
  
  
  
Supreme Kai - Governing the entire universe must be insane.  
  
  
  
How dare you complain  
  
Universe sucks because of me?  
  
It's not that easy *sigh  
  
Listen carefully you bakas,  
  
Why don't you frickin try it  
  
  
  
  
  
Kibito - C'mon let's not bash him. He's creepy but loyal and interesting.  
  
  
  
When I was younger,  
  
I used to be cuter than  
  
Kaioushin-sama! *For real! For real!  
  
I'm not a grumpy monster  
  
So SHUT UP about my face  
  
  
  
  
  
Krillin - I like him. He's not a Saiyan yet he can blast asses!  
  
  
  
I'm fed up with the  
  
People making fun of me  
  
Leave my head alone  
  
I'm proud of my shiny head  
  
And the dots on my forehead  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma - Keep changing.  
  
  
  
How's my new hairstyle?  
  
Wait, maybe I should change again  
  
Let me look around  
  
Veggie just inspired me  
  
But Shin also inspires me  
  
  
  
  
  
King Kai - Can't help liking him for it.  
  
  
  
You are saying that my  
  
Joke sucks?! How could you say that?  
  
I put effort in  
  
Making you humans laugh  
  
Shove it, dorks, I ain't THAT bad  
  
  
  
  
  
Hercule I've wondered too.  
  
  
  
There has been something  
  
That's bothering me a lot  
  
Why don't I see any  
  
Hercule shrine on anipike.com?  
  
What lousy fans I have here  
  
  
  
  
  
Frieza - He's an interesting evil guy.  
  
  
  
I'm hot and sexy  
  
Can't you bastards tell by now?  
  
I'm not a female  
  
Just because I wear lipstick,  
  
Don't make anti sites on me  
  
  
  
  
  
Android 17 - I do think it's not fair.  
  
  
  
It isn't fair at all  
  
My sister lives and not me  
  
Akira must have  
  
Gotten bored of drawing me  
  
Cuz I'm not a girl Android *grrrrr  
  
  
  
  
  
Android 18 - The beauty of DBZ.  
  
  
  
I'll have no mercy  
  
On a moron like Hercule  
  
Or anyone who bothers  
  
My darling husband, Krillin *blush*  
  
Can't resist kissing that cheek !  
  
  
  
  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
